Galleons
by CompletelyDone
Summary: Scorpius lends Rose a few much-needed galleons, and he has an idea of how he wants to be paid back. One-Shot.


As it does annually, the Hogwarts Express whirred through the ever-changing terrain; wandering first-years and troublesome sixth-years walked about while the candy cart visited each group of students who were eager to get back to the hustle and bustle of school.

"Albus, I need to borrow a few galleons. Mum forgot to give Hugo and me some before we left," Rose Weasley explained as she sprung into a compartment full of fourth-year boys.

Rolling his eyes, Albus Potter rose from his seat and dug around in his seemingly endless pockets. "Aunt Hermione doesn't forget things, Rosie," the young Weasley scowled at the use of her pet-name. "She probably knew you'd spend it all in one place anyways. You do that, you know. Merlin knows you've made away with all of my hard-earned money." His hand resurfaced from the depths of his pockets and held out some pocket lint along with a stick of gum and a Chocolate Frog card of his namesake, Albus Dumbledore.

Rose scoffed, "I should have known better than to ask you. You never carry anything useful on you anyhow." She poked her head out of the compartment to track down the snack cart; once located, she whirred around and stated, "I'll ask James. Catch up with you later, yeah?"

"Weasley," a voice stopped her departure. Turning to find its source, Rose felt her stomach drop a little when she met a pair of icy grey eyes that belonged to the face that many-a-fourth-year had begun to swoon over, much to Rose's dismay.

"Yes, Scorpius?" she replied distantly while sliding the door open behind her.

She realized that she could no longer look him directly in the face when he stood up to confront her. A jangling came from his pocket as he stepped towards the girl whom he now towered over. "For you," he extended an offering of four galleons.

Indifference turned to confusion. Rose shook her head full of fiery curls, "Malfoy, you don't- I'll just ask James," she murmured and turned to go.

A strong hand grasped her small wrist and slipped the money into her hand. "Take it," he urged. Blonde strands of hair fell onto his forehead as he looked down at the conflicted girl.

The cart was now almost out of sight. Glancing at the money, she said, "I'll pay you back."

"I don't want your money," Scorpius lightly seized her wrist once more as she made an effort to escape the compartment. She could feel her own pulse where he was holding her and felt slightly embarrassed that he would probably feel it as well.

Behind the Malfoy boy, Andrew Finnegan and Jesse Firth were conversing in hushed tones while Al watched the duo with amusement. Rose shifted uncomfortably, "Well what do you want then?"

Scorpius studied her face carefully for a moment too long before replying, "I'm sure I'll think of something someday." When he smirked at her, Rose snapped out of her trance and tore her wrist from his reach. With all haste, she nodded at Al and attempted to walk calmly down the hallway, but utterly failed due to her hastiness.

Back in the compartment, Andrew let out a snort, "What in the bloody hell was that, mate?"

"No joke," Jesse chimed in, "That was like watching Hagrid with his Hippogriffs. I didn't know if I should be cheering for you to get along or hoping that she'd go back to normal and maliciously attack you."

"It's all fine, mates," Scorpius leaned casually against the frame of the open door.

"Since when? She's always had it out for you," Jesse reminded him while exchanging a look with Andrew. The pair, while good friends with Scorpius and Al, were only around to see Rose gloating after beating him on a test or trying to aim a bludger at his "perfectly defined" cheekbones.

Scorpius leaned out the door and watched Rose purchase a licorice wand from the frail lady at the cart. When they made eye-contact for a brief moment, Rose set her jaw and turned away. Laughing to himself, Scorpius replied, "Since she's going to marry me someday, that's how."

The shocked silence in the compartment ended with Albus protesting, "Oi, that's my cousin, you sodding git!"


End file.
